In recent years, hand dryers in which wet hands are inserted after washing and then dried by the automatic blowing of an air flow have been installed in railroad stations, hotels, movie theaters, large commercial facilities, and the like. Such conventional hand dryers are attached to the wall in restrooms or around washbasins, when wet hands are inserted into a hand drying chamber through an opening provided on the top surface, an internal electric blower automatically turns on and blows an air flow into the drying chamber, and that air flow causes water adhering to the hands to be dried as the blowing proceeds (See Patent Documents 1-4).
Patent Document 1: JP-B-3094687
Patent Document 2: JP-B-3148435
Patent Document 3: JP-A-2002-34844
Patent Document 4: JP-A-2001-104211